


First Babysitter

by yaboykatsudon



Series: The Katsuki-Nikiforov Family [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mila being a mom, Sara helping Mila out because she doesn't know that much about babies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor and Yuuri are worried parents, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboykatsudon/pseuds/yaboykatsudon
Summary: AU. Thanks to the ISU's amazing scheduling skills, both Victor and Yuuri have coinciding Grand Prix events on the same weekend, leaving little Yuri without no one to look after him. Being the charitable person she is, Mila steps in and offers to help out her favorite new parents. After all, it's just for four days, how hard is it to watch over a baby?





	1. Day Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos on my first fic! I really do appreciate them! <3 
> 
> I decided that any more victuuri family fics I do will continue on from the first fic I posted, just because I like continuity (the whole 'first' thing) and making the first fic a multi-chapter didn't really sat well with me. You don't really need to read the first one to understand what's going on in this fic, but if you need background go ahead lol. Lastly, this was supposed to be a one-shot but it ended up being way longer than I had anticipated oops. 
> 
> Very last thing, let's pretend the ISU schedules coinciding events!

“Alright, so all the small things are put away..” Mila muttered under breath as she gave one more look over her living room. After deciding that the room was up to the standards set by the piece of paper laid innocently on top of the coffee table, she crossed off ‘Make sure all the small things are put away, Yuri likes to chew on things ever since he started teething’ from the list and slumped onto her couch with a sigh. Who knew baby proofing a small apartment would be this tiring? She knew the obvious ‘no small objects around the baby’ rule, but putting bumpers on the corners of low tables? Yeah, maybe a kid can poke their eye out, but maybe Victor was going off the deep end. 

Mila eyes wandered to the ceiling, “It’s just for five days, and he’s still just a baby. It can’t be that hard right?”

The International Skating Union can be a piece of work sometimes. Mila wants to personally meet the guy in charge of scheduling the Grand Prix series this year, because they had the great idea of scheduling two of the six events on the same weekend. And by some stroke of luck, both Yuuri and Victor were in those events, with Yuuri set to compete at Skate America, and Victor competing in the opposite direction at the Trophée de France. Travelling was never really an issue for the couple before, they usually brought Yuri along whenever they had to make a road trip somewhere, or dropped him off for a weekend at his grandfather’s. However this time around, Yuuri and Victor are going to be thousands of miles away from each other. Being that this weekend was the first of their assigned events, they decided that it wouldn’t be fair to neither of them if only one of them had the worry of watching Yuri. They approached Yuri’s grandfather Nikolai last week if he could take Yuri in for week, but it turned out that he had already made plans with an old friend and a hunting rifle for the weekend of the competition. Nikolai still offered to take him in, but Victor could tell that Yuuri was a little bit uneasy about the idea. He loved Nikolai and completely trusted him and all, but the idea of Yuri around a bottle of Russian vodka and sawed off rifles made him a little bit anxious than usual. They were running out of ideas, and the week of the competition was starting to close in. One afternoon, Mila was taking a break from practice at the ice rink’s resting room, when the distressed couple walked in. 

“I can make a stop in Japan, and he could stay at my parents. They love Yurio, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind,” Yuuri said. 

“You still need to have time to practice once you get to America, Yuuri. Wouldn’t the stop just cut in with that?” Victor asked.

“Well, I mean..” Yuuri eyes shifted to the ground, “Not completely..”

Victor suddenly clapped his hands, “I know! Yakov could watch him! It’s perfect!” 

Yuuri raised in eyebrow, “Yakov has you and other skaters to look out for at the competition, you don’t think that adding a baby might just give him a heart attack?” 

“Well, he is on that new high blood pressure medication these days,” Victor added. 

Yuuri sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Victor, I’m starting to get worried here. What if we don’t find someone to take care of Yurio in time? What are we going to do?” Victor pulled his husband into hug and sighed, “Don’t worry my Yuuri, we’ll think of something.”

Being the professional eavesdropper that she was, Mila double checked her Grand Prix assignments during Victor and Yuuri’s discussion. Just as she had suspected, her next assignment wasn’t until the Rostelecom Cup in two weeks which left the upcoming weekend completely free for her. Sometimes she wondered if the two of them were this dense at home with Yuri.

Mila cleared her throat, “Excuse me from butting in, but I might have a solution for you two. Why don’t you let Yuri stay with me while you two are away at your assignments?” 

Yuuri whipped back, “Really? You’d do that for us?” His eyes were shining and Mila giggled. “Sure, why not? I don’t have a competition for another two weeks, and I’m free the weekend you guys are competing. It should be fun, and besides I hate the thought of having the cute squirt be all alone.” 

And that is how Mila found herself securing loose cable cords and putting away tiny objects on this sunny October day. She shifted over on the couch until she reached a comfortable position with her favorite couch pillow. Mila felt her eyes droop lower and lower and figured a small nap before the parents showed up to her apartment wouldn’t kill anyone. A loud buzzing brought her out of her near sleep and Mila shot back up on the couch.

“Well, it’s showtime.” Mila muttered. 

She quickly jogged up to her front door, and after making sure her hair wasn’t a complete mess, she opened the door. “Hey guys! Wha--”

“Did you make sure the house is safe?” Victor stormed past Mila and began to inspect every inch of her living room.

“Nice to see you too Victor,” Mila sighed. 

Yuuri stood at the doorstep and gave a nervous laugh, “Sorry about that Mila, Victor’s just a little on edge today.” Small hands began to tug at Yuuri’s glasses until they were successfully off. “Ah, Yurio no! Dad needs those!” Yurio let out a happy shriek once his dad's glasses were in his tiny fingers and promptly began chew on the left lense. "Gimme those," Yuuri scolded softly, and hastily wiped the drool off on his pant leg before placing them back on his face. 

Mila laughed at the sight, “I get it, I would be too I guess. Well come in” She motioned Yuuri inside and closed the door behind them. 

“Thank you so much for doing this. We really appreciate it, and if there’s anyway we can repay you for the trouble, we--”

“Nope! No need to repay me Yuuri, I’m happy to help you guys out, and this little guy here too,” Mila affectionately pinched Yuri’s cheek and giggled, “My, you’re getting bigger and bigger each day aren’t you?”

“Do you want to hold him?” Yuuri asked.

Mila beamed brightly, "Can I?" 

"Of course!" Yuuri walked over and gently placed Yuri into her arms. After adjusting herself a bit, Mila giggled, “He’s a little heavier than he looks!”

Yuuri laughed, “He’s an eating machine at home.” Victor suddenly walked back over to the other two skaters, “Well, I guess this home is acceptable.” His unimpressed expression said otherwise, and to someone that spent the entire afternoon running up and down the house trying to make it safe for a baby was definitely a diss. Mila smiled, “Well Victor, if you’re really that concerned then maybe you should come over next time and help me get my home in your standards, hmm?”

“O-okay guys!” Yuuri stepped in between the bickering Russians, “Vitya, I’m sure Mila’s home is fine for Yurio. And she worked hard to get the house ready for him, don’t you think you’re being a little too hard?”

Victor sighed, “You’re right, I’m sorry Mila.” 

“It’s fine Victor, but seriously you got nothing to worry about! I’ll make sure Yuri’s asleep before I invite the hockey team over for shots.”

“What?!”

Mila laughed, “It’s a joke, lighten up! Oh my god, the look on your faces!” 

Yuuri paled and laughed weakly, “Yeah, a joke. Uh, yeah well anyway, everything that you’ll need is inside this bag.” He picked up a pastel green colored bag and sat it next to Mila. “Diapers, toys, extra clothes, baby food, you name it it’s in there.” 

“Yuri usually takes two naps a day. He might get cranky about it but he comes around to it,” Victor added. “If he starts crying, calling him yuratchka helps to calm him down,”

“Oh! And there’s a jar of smashed peas in there, please try to get him to finish it all. I know it’s not his favorite but he still needs his vegetables,” Yuuri said.

“Also, he’s been standing up on his own lately and we think he’s getting ready to try to start walking. If something happens, for the love of God please FaceTime us! Poor Yura is probably going to take his first steps and neither of his beloved parents are going to be there,” Victor sniffed. 

“And Yurio sometimes gives you this look if he wants more yogurt melts. Don’t be like Victor and try to ignore the look, we can’t just keep feeding Yurio the whole box,” Yuuri said as he shifted his eyes over to Victor.

“Aw, but Yuuri! You've never seen the look because Yuri knows it doesn’t work on you! How could I say no to that precious face?”

“Victor, he can’t live on yogurt melts for the rest of his life!”

“If he keeps making that face, he most certainly can!”

“Guys, guys!” Mila said. “I’m sure Yuri won’t be a handful and if I need anything, I’ll text either one of you.”

“You’re right, it’s just gonna be our first actual time away from Yurio. We just want to make sure it goes smoothly,” Yuuri sighed. 

Victor stepped up to Mila and ruffled Yuri’s mop of blonde hair, “Yeah. You won’t give her any trouble won’t you, Yura?” Yuri giggled at the touch of his father and beamed, “Pa-pa!”

Victor’s heart felt like it was going to burst. “Don’t worry Yura, Dad and Papa will be back before you know it!” 

“Victor, if we don’t leave now we’re never going to leave,” Yuuri chuckled.

“Yes my Yuuri,” Victor sighed. “Just call us if anything happens, we don’t care about the time differences.”

“Hey, you got nothing to worry about! Little Yuri here will be just fine here and he’ll be here waiting for you guys to get back after the competitions,” Mila walked them over to her front door.

“Thanks again for doing this,” Yuuri said.

“I’m happy to help,” Mila smiled.

Once they made it to the door, Yuuri and Victor turned back to Yuri. “Ok Yurio, we’ll be back for you soon.”

Victor smiled, “We won’t be long, we promise.”

Yuri stared at both his parents, and huge smile broke out on his face, “Bai-bai!” He clumsily waved his hand, and Victor broke out in a dramatic sob, “Oh Yuuri! Are you sure we can’t take him with us?”

Yuuri wrapped an arm around his flailing husband and laughed, “Come on Victor, we’re gonna miss our flights!” 

“Yuratchka! Wait for us! We love you!” Victor cried as Yuuri practically dragged him out of the house and back towards the car. 

Mila cracked up at the sight, “See you guys later! And good luck!” She waved her free hand at the car and watched as it pulled off from the street and drove down the road. She turned back inside and closed the door behind her. 

“Alright, four days huh?” Mila sighed. She looked down at Yuri with a smile, and Yuri giggled happily. 

Mila smiled softly, “I hear you’re a big fan of yogurt melts.”


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mila takes it upon herself to help expand Yuri's growing vocabulary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ****  
>  ~~Wow did this take a long time, amirite?~~  
>  I fell into a huge slump with fic, and I really hate forcing myself to write something despite it. 99.9% of the time when I do, I end up deleting and starting over because it's trash. :/ But, time away is good and I got some fresh ideas so the slump is more like a small pothole now lol. I'm really sorry for leaving this hanging for so long, but I hope you guys understand. 
> 
> English italics from Mila= Russian (I don't actually know Russian so the sentence will be in English)  
> Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

Mila groaned and turned over in her sheets as the familiar fog horn of her alarm blasted through her phone’s speakers. Her hand shot out from under the covers and Mila began to pat her nightstand haphazardly until she grasped her phone. The horn was silenced and Mila gave a content sigh as she shifted around in her covers a final time. As much as she had wanted to laze about all day in her bed, and considering the night she had not too long ago, Mila still had to face the day. Slowly, she sat up with a yawn and her sleep glazed eyes met the innocent looking bassinet in the corner of the room.

_Oh, so now you’re asleep._

Mila climbed her way out of  bed with a much needed stretch and walked over to the bassinet. Inside, the current bane of her existence was fast asleep with his beloved stuffed lion proudly standing guard by his feet. The peaceful atmosphere was a huge far cry from just a couple hours ago. If she concentrated hard enough, Mila could still hear Yuri’s loud shrieks as she desperately tried to get him to go to sleep. She had tried everything from warm baby formula to calling him that name Victor mentioned, she even had Georgi come over with his car at three in the morning to drive around St. Petersburg with Yuri for awhile. Nothing was working, and Mila was starting to get desperate. She figured that Victor would already be asleep in Paris, so Yuuri was her only hope, and it was still a reasonable hour in Chicago.

Balancing a red-faced Yuri in her arms, she shot a quick text over to Yuuri explaining the entire situation. Perhaps he knew some parental magic trick to stop Yuri from crying his face off. It took about a minute for Yuuri to respond back, but to Mila, it felt like a century.

_‘Does Yurio have his lion?’_

She placed Yuri back into the bassinet and ran over the travel bag Yuuri had given her, and lo and behold, the lion was tucked neatly away at the bottom. Mila ran back to Yuri, and she hesitantly placed the lion next to him. It was just a toy, she had thought. This couldn’t have been the reason.

And as if the the stuffed toy was a better caretaker than Mila, Yuri’s screams began to slowly die down, until he completely drifted off to sleep. She stood there staring at the scene dumbstruck, until a low vibration snapped her out of her mental screaming.

_‘Did it work?’_

_‘I take back what I said. I demand repayment in sleeping hours’_

Mila smirked, “You know, you’re a lot cuter when you’re asleep.”

She picked up the baby monitor and walked over to her small kitchen. With a muffin and a mug of hot tea, Mila sunk down in her seat at the table. She could feel the sleep still heavy in her eyes and Mila let out a groan. She could crawl back into bed and take another two hours tops for herself, but then her sleep schedule would be thrown off. Not to mention Yuri could wake up during the time she's asleep, and leaving the baby alone for a while was probably not a good idea. Mila rubbed her eyes and stood back up from her chair.

Coffee it is then.

As she waited for the kettle of water to boil, Mila began to lazily scroll through her Instagram feed. Mockingly enough, the very first post to pop up was a peaceful snapshot of a scenic view from a terrace.

**v-nikiforov: well rested and ready for the sp! #ISleptLikeABaby #ILoveParis**

Mila’s thumbs twitched in anticipation over the keyboard, scripting what was probably one of the most heated comments to be ever thought of. Before her thumbs could touch the screen, Mila drew out a steadying breath and promptly locked her phone. Maybe it was a bit too early for social media, she thought. She fixed her cup of coffee in the peaceful morning silence, and a delicate ringing promptly broke it. Upon seeing the caller ID, Mila braced herself for the possible barrage of worried parent questions she would get hit by. Apart from figure skating, Victor was a professional at being a worried parent.  

Before her phone would take the call to voicemail, Mila answered. “Hello?”

_‘Mila! I was just thinking of you, how are things going?’_

Mila leaned over the kitchen counter. “Are you and Yuuri aware that you adopted Satan’s baby?.”

Victor laughed, _‘I saw Yuuri’s texts about what happened last night. It’s strange, Yura always sleeps through the night like a rock.’_

Mila laughed weakly through her teeth. “I must be really special then.”

Victor hummed _, ‘You have a dryer don’t you?’_

“Yeah?”

_‘If he gives you more trouble tonight, turn on your dryer and sit on top of it with Yuri. He had trouble going to sleep during the first week he came home, and I tried this one night and he knocked out fast. Don’t ask me why, but whatever works, right?’_

Mila pulled up one of the kitchen stools behind her. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

_‘Yuuri and I really are extremely thankful for what you’re doing, Mila,’_ said Victor.

Mila brushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and sighed, “Don’t worry. I might gripe about it, but I still like the little twerp, somewhere deep inside.” She laughed softly, reaching over to her cup of coffee and taking a quick sip.  

Soft coos broke the comfortable peace in the kitchen and Mila looked over to the blinking baby monitor. “Speaking of the devil, do you wanna see him? Sounds like he’s awake.”

Mila winced at the loud shriek from the other end of the line. _‘Yes, of course! But I can’t stay for long much longer though, I still have to get read for the short program practice.’_

She hopped off from the stool and quickly walked over to her bedroom. “Of course! Hold on,”

The coos and fussing began to get louder as Mila rushed over to the basinet. She stood over the bassinet and she felt a soft smile tug at her lips as Yuri attempted to pull his feet close to his mouth. Before he could successfully get a mouthful of his foot, Mila carefully brought his leg down and gave his hair a quick ruffle.  

“You’re certainly well-rested today, aren’t you?” said Mila, her fingers tickling his small belly.

Yuri let out an almost approving sound and Mila laughed. “You’re papa wants to say hi, but make it quick!” After going through a few options on her phone, Mila switched over to FaceTime and turned the front camera over to a curious Yuri.   

Victor’s face lit up at the sight of his son. _‘Yura!’_ Upon recognizing his father’s voice, Yuri began to giggle. “Papa!”

_‘Oh, I wish you and your dad were here with me,’_ Victor whined. _‘But this will have to do. Don’t give Mila such a hard time Yura! Your father and I will be back home soon ok? I love you!’_ Victor waved and blew a kiss over to Yuri from his end.

Yuri’s hands began to reach over to the phone. “Papa!”

Mila’s heart was nearly a puddle of mush witnessing the exchange and after switchign off FaceTime, she picked up Yuri and balanced him on her hip.  “You guys almost make me want to have a baby.”   

_“Oh, are you trying to imply something?”_ Mila could practically see the smirk Victor probably had on his face.

“Almost, just almost.” Mila replied.  “Yuuri’s short program is later on today, and I’m planning on watching it Yuri.”

Victor groaned, _‘I’ll be stuck with the press during that time, but keep me updated on the score please?’_

“Of course.” said Mila. “ And naturally we’ll watch yours tomorrow too.”

_‘Thank you Mila.’_ Victor replied. _‘I have to get going now.’_

“Alright, I’ll let you guys know if anything comes up. Stay focused Victor, make your kid proud! Isn’t that right Yuri?” She bounced Yuri on her hip and a big smile was plastered on his face as he shrieked happily.

Victor laughed, _‘Ok, I’ll talk to you soon.’_

“Alright, bye.”

Mila pocketed her phone in the back pocket of her sweats and began to walk back out to the kitchen. “Ok, let’s get ready for the day and as soon as you finish your breakfast, we’ll head out to run errands. Some fresh air would be nice, don’t you think?”

She snorted at the disapproving fuss from Yuri and sighed, “And maybe we’ll stop by the park on the way back.”

* * *

_ “Okay Mrs. Sokolova, I’ll be sure to do that!” _ Mila exclaimed as she opened the door to her flat.  

All Mila had planned to do was to pay her electricity bill and stop by the grocery store on the way back to pick up some milk and bread that had run out a few days ago. She’s done these types of trips hundreds of times before, and at the most, it usually takes her about an hour to do. But when she looked at her phone as she rolled the stroller back inside her apartment, Mila’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped. There was no way a trip to the power company office and grocery store, all of which were within five blocks away from Mila’s flat, had taken her nearly three hours.  

Actually, Mila could believe that.

The trip to the power company was uneventful, but waiting in line was a different story. Mila couldn’t stand in line for five seconds without someone coming up to her and gush over Yuri. The grocery store was even worse! She lost count of how many times people asked if Yuri was her son, or how pretty his eyes were, or how adorable his chubby cheeks were. It definitely was not a thousand, but it felt like it. Yuri didn’t seem to mind the attention too much, but as they were sitting together at the sandbox in the park and the old lady feeding the pigeons came up and pinched his cheeks, the poor baby looked like he had enough.

“Your parents are going to have trouble keeping the admirers off you when you're a teenager.” Mila sighed as she unstrapped Yuri from the stroller. Yuri fussed in her arms and she laughed. “I know, I know. Just remember to let them down gently okay?”

As Mila fixed Yuri his lunch, she discovered two things: Yuri is a messy eater, and he also picks up words quickly. Of course Yuri wasn’t babbling complete sentences yet, but he would shriek ‘kitty’ whenever he saw his stuffed lion, whine about his ‘wawa’ when Mila took his bottle away at the park, and she has heard him address Victor and Yuuri as ‘Papa’ or ‘Dada’.

It was when they were done eating and were playing on the rug that Mila thought of the greatest idea she has ever thought of.

Mila clapped her hands together. “Ok Yura, we’re going to play a new game.” Yuri stared at her with his large green eyes, a quiet coo escaping his lips. “It’ll be fun, trust me!” Mila exclaimed, scooting over so she was directly sitting in front of the baby.

“I’m gonna teach you a new word, okay? It’s my name! Mila!” said Mila. “Can you say Mila?”

Yuri looked confused and instead babbled what barely passed as gibberish. “No, No. Not ‘Myabrugh’, Mila.”  

Yuri sat silent, his attention switching from Mila’s expectant gaze and his stuffed lion currently his is small grasp.

“Mi. La. I know you can say it kid,” Mila said.

Yuri stayed silent and stared blankly at the red head, his head tilting slightly to the side. Mila smiled, “It isn’t that hard Yura, it’s like two syllables! See, you’re Yu-ri,” She pointed her finger down to Yuri’s nose, “ And I’m Mi-la.” She pointed back at herself, “Mila!”

The baby let out a confused coo as he fiddled with his tiny fists and he looked back up to Mila with his huge green eyes. Mila ruffled his mop of blonde hair, “I believe in you Yura, I know you can do it!”

As if something clicked inside Yuri’s head, his eyes shone a bit brighter and wild grin stretched his round cheeks. His small hands reached out towards Mila, “Baba!” he gurgled.

Mila’s face paled, “What? No, no Yuri! Not Baba, Mila! Mi-la!”

“Baba!”

“Mila!”

“Baba!”

“Mila!”

“Baba!”

Mila groaned and she slumped down onto the floor with Yuri. Yuri says two syllable words all the time, how hard was Mila to him? But she did had to admit, watching Yuri laugh like he found out where the adults hide all the sweets was pretty adorable. She supposed she’ll have to work on Yuri’s vocabulary later. “You know, you’re really lucky you’re cute.” Mila said as her fingers quickly attacked Yuri’s sides.

A pleasant chime from her phone interrupted the moment and Mila’s eyes shot open. “Oh! It’s time!” She scrambled up from the floor, and gathered Yuri into her arms. “Come on kid, let’s go watch your dad.”

With Yuri in her arms, Mila carefully made a beeline to her laptop on the kitchen table. She searched around and settled on one of Skate America streams. Mila sighed. “Made it, just barely.”

The announcer’s voice bellowed out from the speakers,  _ “Next, representing Japan…” _

“Oh Yura, look! It’s your dada!” Mila lifted Yuri onto the table and sat him across from the monitor. Mila accepted the fact that the cameramen working at these events will never come to understand the concept of good camera angles a long time ago. But she hoped whoever was working the cameras in Chicago at the moment would receive a raise and a promotion. The camera followed Yuuri perfectly as he skated off from the boards and towards the center of the ice, suddenly cutting to a close up of his face as moved into his starting position. “Dada!” Yuri cried.

“Yeah, it’s your Dada, Yuri!” Mila replied.

The music began to play and Mila figured that Yuuri’s skate went without a hitch. Rather than paying attention to her rinkmate (Mila figured that his SP would be uploaded somewhere online later), Mila’s attention was focused on Yuri. The baby looked completely in awe as he watched his father dance around on the monitor. It was impossible for him to understand what Yuuri was doing, but it made no difference to Yuri. There was no doubt in Mila’s mind that Victor and Yuuri were going introduce ice skating to Yuri when he got older, and by the looks of it, Yuri probably couldn’t wait either.

Or it could be gas. Mila’s face scrunched up and fanned her the air around.

Ninety percent interest, ten percent gas. 

As the music drew to a close, Yuuri gracefully entered into a fast spin before he slowed down and moved into his finishing pose. The stadium roared in cheers, and the camera cut over to a closer view of his face. A large smile broke out on Yuri’s face and he reached to touch the monitor with his small hand. Mila broke out her phone in a heartbeat and snapped a photo before the camera changed angles.

Definitely a keeper.

~~~~

“Yura! Stop throwing your toys around!” Mila sighed as she picked up the teether for the third time. “It’s not nice.” She gave the teether a lookover before placing it back on the rug next to Yuri.

Yuri’s face scrunched up and he grabbed the teether. “No!” With all the might his arms could muster, he launched the teether back and hit Mila’s ankle.

“Hey! And we don’t throw things at people either!” scolded Mila. “Are you still cranky about your lion? I’m cleaning it because you got apple juice on it earlier, remember?”

A steady chime caught Mila’s attention. “Look!” She jogged over to the laundry room and popped opened open the dryer. Pulled the worn lion out, she jogged back to Yuri. “See? He’s right here!”

Yuri’s eyes lit up at the sight of his beloved toy. “Lion!” Mila kneeled down to hand him the toy, and Yuri snatched it out of her hands and promptly gave it a hug.

“You’re welcome, I guess?” Mila shrugged. She walked over to the couch and crashed with a heavy sigh. It was barely six in the evening and it already felt that Mila was up for hours. How did Victor and Yuuri managed do this for six months? Kids weren’t completely off the table for her in the future, but after today, maybe kids in her early forties seemed like a better idea. Just as Mila discovered the most comfortable position on the slightly uncomfortable couch, she shot right back up and looked frantically at the wall clock. She completely forgot the Skype date!

Mila ran over to her laptop and to her relief, there were no missed calls. As Mila took a seat, the Skype ringtone blasted through the speakers of the laptop. She checked her hair to see if there weren’t any bits of food stuck in it and once everything checked out, she clicked on the accept button.           

The camera on the other end shifted before a smiley Sara appeared. “ _ Hey! _ ” She chirped.

Mila smiled, “Shouldn’t you be practicing right now?”

Sara adjusted herself on the sofa she was on. “ _ I just finished for the day, and I’m taking it easy for the rest of tonight for tomorrow. I wish you were here, competitions aren’t the same without you _ .” She laughed sheepishly, and Mila could make out the light blush blooming on her girlfriend's cheeks.  

“You flatter me too much, you know,” replied Mila.

Sara giggled, the blush on her cheeks darkening, “ _ Anyway, what are you up to? _ ”

Mila gave an exasperated sigh, “What am I not up to? I’ve been running around all day, and I just barely got anytime to myself! I thought babysitting a baby would be a lot more easier--”

“ _ Wait, you have a baby over?! _ ”

“Oh,” Mila blinked, “I guess I forgot to tell you. I’m babysitting Victor and Yuuri’s baby while they’re at their assignments this week. They normally let Yuri’s grandpa babysit, but I guess something came up. You’ve seen Yuri before,  right?”

Sara scoffed, “ _ When have I not seen him? He’s all Victor ever posts on his Instagram these days. But can I still see the little guy? I just gotta know if he’s just as cute in real life than in the photos _ ,”

Mila smiled and rolled her eyes, “Okay then, hold on a minute.” She rose from her spot at the kitchen table and skipped over to to the little area in the living room she spaced off for Yuri to play in. She giggled at sight of Yuri chewing on the head of his beloved lion plushie, “Ok little guy,” Mila picked him and bounced a giggling Yuri around in her arms a few times, “you got an admirer to attend to.”

With Yuri in her arms, she walked back around to the table, and behind her laptop, “I present to you, for the first time ever,  Yuri Viktorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov !” Mila plopped Yuri in front of her laptop, and a loud scream blasted through the speakers.

“ _Awwww! Guardare il piccolo bambino!_ _I wish I can be there to pinch those chubby wittle cheeks! Yes I do! Yes I do! Such a precious little angel you are!”_

Yuri stared at the screen, confused as to why there was a grown-up trapped in a box. Nonetheless, he started to smile and reached his little hands out towards Sara. “Hi!” Yuri gurgled.

Sara squealed,  _ “Awww! You're just so precious!” _

Mila plopped back down to her chair and took Yuri onto her lap, “Hey, why don’t you talk to me like that?” She smirked.

“ _ Oh be quiet you!”  _ Sara laughed, “ _ Can he talk yet? _ ”

“Not exactly. Just baby gibberish for things, like he calls his bottle ‘wa-wa’, and I know he calls Yuuri and Victor ‘pa-pa’. I did try to get him to say my name earlier.”

“ _ Aww, how’d that go? _ ”

Mila’s eye twitched at the memory, “Ten whole minutes of him staring at me saying my name over and over again, and all he got out of it was ‘Baba’”

Sara broke out in loud cackles. _ ‘Baba! Oh my god!’ _

Mila rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, let it all out.”

_ ‘I’m sorry Mila, but that’s too adorable!’  _ Sara replied in between laughs.

“This kid’s a demon child Sara,” said Mila. “I have no idea how Victor and Yuuri manage.”

Sara gathered her long hair to one side of her face,  _ “It’s his first time away from his parents for an extended period, cut him some slack! Yuri probably just misses them. Don't you little guy?” _ Sara puffed out her cheeks and stuck he tongue out at Yuri, babbling some sort of endearment in Italian. Sara could actually be a huge dork sometimes.

“I guess,” replied Mila. “I have four more days to go here.”

_ “They’re going to fly by fast Mila, trust me.” _ said Sara.  _ “And if anything comes up with Yuri, you got me! I babysat a lot of my cousins growing up, so I do know some tricks here and there.” _

“What would I do without you?” Mila smiled.

_ “Oh, just  descent further into the madness of taking care of a baby.” _ Sara replied with a cheeky smile splayed on her lips.

They talked together for ages, but really only two hours had passed. Yuri miraculously nodded off into a deep sleep in Mila’s arms during that time, and Sara took it as her cue to sign off.  _ “Looks like Yuri has the same idea as I do. I should probably start to get ready for bed. I got an early start tomorrow.”  _ She yawned, and Mila’s heart skipped a beat. Who allowed Sara to be this adorable?  

“Good luck tomorrow  _ mishka _ . If you see Victor around tell him good luck for me too.” said Mila.

_ ‘Ok, bye Mila. Love you!’ _ Sara waved at the camera and blew a kiss to it.

Sara giggled and sent a kiss back. ‘Love you too, see ya!’

As soon as the call cut off, Mila carefully stood up and walked slowly over to the small rocker next to the couch. She carefully placed Yuri on it and draped his small blanket over his sleeping body. If everything goes well, she might actually have sleep tonight, Mila had thought.  

Mila slid back onto the couch, and turned the TV on to low. She unlocked her phone and remembered about the photo she took of Yuri earlier. Yuuri would definitely love it. Mila attached the photo with  _ ‘You and Victor are starting to have an influence on Yura <3’  _ and sent text off to Yuuri. Yuuri was probably asleep in Chicago, but it would brighten up his day to see his son completely enthralled by figure skating. And just seeing Yuri in general would make him happy too.

Mila did wonder how Victor and Yuuri managed to get this far in raising Yuri without going bald. So far, it managed to convince Mila to swear off children for another twenty years. With all the crying, fussing, and increasingly snarky attitude the kid managed to pull off to Mila, how did Victor and Yuuri do this? She looked back down to Yuri, and she sighed. Despite everything, in the end Victor and Yuuri loved him no matter what. And Mila did too. In some way she hadn’t figured out for herself yet, it was all worth it in the end.

Yuri snuggled to his side and Mila smiled. He was just too cute right now.

She slinked back down to the rocker, phone at hand and took a quick selfie with Yuri. After reviewing the three shots she took, Mila deemed the best one to be Instagram worthy. She opened the app, and after some minor adjustments, she sat in silence thinking for a caption. Mila thought back to earlier in the day, and a wide smile grew on her lips as she tapped out the caption and uploaded the photo. Mila giggled and she locked her phone before turning her attention back to the TV.

At least she understood why parents enjoy these moments of silence now.     

**mila.babicheva: just call me Auntie Baba <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Sunday but school and work got to me lol  
> I don't know the rules about patronymics in regards to having two dads, so I flipped a coin and Victor won. Feel free to enlighten me if you do however! 
> 
> Kudos and comments help fill the empty void in my soul. (:

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering when this fic takes place after the first fic, this takes place five months after. During that time, Victor and Yuuri move to Russia to continue training together and settle there. The rest of the chapters are longer than this I swear! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
